epic_the_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Katherine Bomba
is the protagonist of the 2013 movie, Epic. She is voiced by Amanda Seyfried and is Nod's main love-interest. Information Other names: Baby girl (by Mub), M.K. Age: 17 Personality Mary Katherine (a.k.a. MK) has problems communicating with her father the fact her mother has recently died, putting her under a lot of emotional stress. Later on, she becomes more open as she found what he had discovered was true. She develops her sense of adventure and bravery over the course of the film. She is a love-interest of Nod. Role Mary Katherine arrive at her father's home to find him fully engrossed in his work. Although he goes to a lot of effort to explain his work, she still doubts his sanity. His sudden trek into the forest while she was looking to strike up a conversation certainly did not help matters. She ends up chasing Ozzie into the woods and comes across a dying Tara. Tara entrusts the duty of protecting a pod to MK and proceeds to shrink her down to Leafmen level (approx. 1/72). She encounters Ronin and he worked out Tara's message, telling them to go to Nim Galuu. On the way, Ronin stops by the avian raceway to pick up Nod for the journey, and Mary meets him. He (numerous times) both gets her into and out of scrapes, much to Mub's amusement and Ronin's detriment. The trio learns how to proceed with the pod; Mary receives further instructions as to how to get home. Nod then takes Mary on a deer ride, mush to the latter's enjoyment. However, the situation tenses when Mandrake nabs the pod (plus Mub and Grub). Mary encourages Nod and Ronin to raid her father's house for Boggan armor. The attempt fares poorly. The trio is chased helter-skelter by Ozzie and the Professor sucks Mary into a viewing chamber using a vacuum sample collector. Mary Katherine escapes after Bomba faints and drops the chamber (from the shock of seeing his daughter) and the trio proceeds to Mandrake's fortress. Ronin sacrifices himself to ensure Nod and Mary escaped but Mandrake's bats simply block the entrance to Moonhaven. Mary took a hummingbird and guides her dad to Moonhaven. Once there, she plays the 'bats' sound file on her dad's iPhone and returns after Mandrake has been driven out. Once the new queen is appointed, Mary and Nod embrace and kiss and become a couple before she is sent back to her own world. From then on, she helps her father in studying the Leafmen, and she and Nod maintained contact and their relationship via Bomba's forest video monitors/sensors. Appearance Mary Katherine shares her father's red hair and dark green eyes. She also inherited several characteristic from her mother. She is seen with her red hair in a loose ponytail, with wisps of hair falling out and side bangs. She is seen wearing a cordovan hoodie, paired with a grey striped t-shirt, grey miniskirt, black tights and brown combat boots. In the end of the movie, she wears a pink t-shirt. Trivia *Mary Katherine is also referred to as M.K. She is named in tribute of the daughter of William Joyce, who wrote the book Epic is based on. *It is possible that Mary Katherine has dodgy hearing; she mishears the name 'Nib Guloo' as 'Glue' or 'Canoe'. **This is also possibly due to the fact she is unfamiliar with the words. The use of the word 'glue' is a reference to Warhammer 40,000, from which Epic draws a lot of inspiration. *It is unknown how Mary can understand what the Leafmen are saying. **One possibility is that the pod imbued her with a full knowledge of the Leafmen language, and this is why she can understand them. ***Another possibility is that the Leafmen language uses the same structures as English. *She is a fast learner. She learns to fly a hummingbird with ease. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main characters